


【轰爆】A nightmare dressed like a daydream

by NinelieZ



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinelieZ/pseuds/NinelieZ
Summary: 首席财务官轰×杀手爆爆豪胜己接到了入行以来的最大一单任务，杀死一个叫轰焦冻的男人。*R级*一发完*Happy Ending





	【轰爆】A nightmare dressed like a daydream

爆豪胜己通过望远镜，观察着山腰别墅的情况。

别墅灯火通明，落地窗里挂着水晶吊灯，衣香鬓影，游泳池在灯光照耀下，闪烁着粼粼波光。

而这边山顶却寒风呼啸，鬼影似的松林在风中发出呜咽声，他的小腿肚子打了个寒战。

爆豪是一名很敬业的职业杀手，为了目标，可以在寒风里呆整整三个小时。

在保镖布置好安保工作，晚宴也进行了大半之后，目标终于出现了。

他身着白西装，深蓝内衬，被众人簇拥着，进入别墅大厅，最显眼的是那头半白半红的头发， 雇主说了，看到头发，就再无第二人。

爆豪通过望远镜，可以清晰看到对面山腰的情形，包括目标的脸，周围人都笑脸相迎，他回应的却很少，只是淡淡微笑，和四周人的殷勤形成鲜明对比。

“切……装出一副礼貌的样子，实则冷漠以对，见过太多这种富家子弟了，本质还是习惯了被簇拥的生活。但话说回来，这家伙确实长得比以前的目标都帅一点。”

二十四岁的轰焦冻站在众人之中，无异于鹤立鸡群，酒会里多是年过半百的商业大鳄，头发秃的只剩脑周一圈，弯腰驼背，大腹便便，搓手微笑的样子十分油腻，相比之下，身姿挺拔，保持温柔微笑的轰，是白马王子一样的存在，现场的女宾几乎无一不把视线投在他身上。

他却没回应过任何一人。

爆豪爬伏在山顶干硬的土地上，狙击的艰苦和野外行军不相上下，贴在地面上，自然界的生物离他很近，有轻微洁癖的爆豪每次出野外任务，都必须喷三层防蚊水才罢休。

他打开箱子，手脚麻利的组装好狙击枪，放稳支架，距离别墅有五百尺的距离，因此不用装消音器，他戴好耳塞，开始通过瞄准镜寻找时机。

轰焦冻在会场里梭巡，一路接受了无数的问候与寒暄，他看了看表，约定好的商谈人员没来，固定女伴倒是先到了。

八百万从人群里挤出一条路，太多男士向她搭讪了。她拎着手里的HERMES，向轰焦冻挥手，不失优雅的走了过来。

“你在等耀邦的法务吗？”八百万抚着自己刚烫过的黑色卷发，问到。

“他们集团的法务，CFO，还有一些投行的人，收购过程出了一点问题，持股占比最高的股东，账面不清不楚，目前怀疑有股力量在阻止收购。”轰焦冻举着香槟杯，又看了一眼表。

“阻止收购？耀邦现在已经苟延残喘了，靠轰氏收购才能勉强保留一些专利，不然只有申请破产的份。说起来，还要感谢你这个首席财务官从中出力最多，他们集团有一部分业务一直同我们恶意竞争，收购之后，终于可以拿下这个心头大患了。”

“不客气，商场如战场，今天的朋友，明天也许就反目成仇了，不过还是要谢谢你，答应帮我打掩护，暂时让圈内人都以为我们两个在谈恋爱。”轰同八百万碰杯。

八百万耸了耸肩：“无所谓咯，正好还可以避免老爹催婚，还能保持单身，”她话锋一转，“话又说回来……你还是没找到当年救你的人是谁吗？找不到他你就打算找一辈子？”

轰的目光闪躲了一下：“再说吧，撑过几年是几年，我相信一定会找到的。”

“名字呢？年龄？长相？”

“……名字不知道，年龄，大概跟我差不多，长相的话，当时他一直背对着我，我又失血过多，印象很模糊，现在唯一记得的，只有那一头金发了。要说还有的话，大概是后颈的气味吧，因为他一直背着我，所以记得很清楚，虽然掺杂了血的味道，但是很好闻，不是香水或者熏香之类的，是属于一个人自己的味道，再见一次，应该可以认出来。”

轰焦冻说着说着，像是陷入了某种回忆之中，拇指在香槟杯的外壁上摩挲着，像是在抚摸臆想中的某个人。

爆豪换上新的弹夹，再次看向瞄准镜。

已经无声无息的解决了会场的七个安保，别墅建在半山腰突出的平台上，因此保安有很多时候在悬崖边巡逻，只要瞅准时机，向脑门开一枪，子弹可以轻易将整个人推下山。有五名保安就是这样悄无声息的死掉了。

还有一名安保，总是处在不断的移动之中，而且中途有很多障碍物遮挡要害部位，爆豪用了一颗子弹，击中了楼上安保的膝盖，使其掉下来，正好砸中下面这名移动的安保，两个人一起GAME OVER。

弹夹中第六颗子弹，用于处理两个安保的尸体：尸体正对着大型排气扇，用子弹破坏开关使其开启，强烈的风将两具叠在一起的尸体吹到山下，消失在黑暗深处。

呼。

爆豪轻轻的出了一口气，他已经将会场中实力最强的安保全部解决，剩下的只是用来充门面的，整个酒会已经无人可以判断出狙击手所在位置，接下来要做的事，只剩下杀死目标。

只需要一颗子弹，击中眉心或后脑，就可以收工回家了。

他是个非常优秀，几乎没有失手的杀手，所以很有耐心，不会轻易为眼前即将到来的胜利撼动，掉以轻心，所以他依然纹丝不动的趴在地上，架着狙击枪，观察着目标的动向。

瞄准镜里，目标的脸很清晰，他有着优秀的侧颜，挺拔的鼻梁，闭嘴不言的时候，眉目间带着忧郁的气质。

他彬彬有礼的与合作伙伴交谈，是同级高管中年龄最小的，几个人的酒杯碰在一起，他始终游刃有余，对手却在谈判的过程中两股战战，额头冒汗。

如果彼此不是杀手和目标的关系，他大概是爆豪在酒吧看到会愿意去搭讪的男人。

冷风让爆豪清醒了一点，他脸上发热，腾起自己也察觉不到的红色。

狙杀轰焦冻是件很有难度的事，因为他总是在人群中心，很容易误伤。酒会过半，一群大鳄的谈话地点从餐厅转移到了游泳池旁。

露天地点更为开阔，谈话也告一段落，轰焦冻身边的人群散开了，只剩一名扎着黑色大马尾的女孩，两人站在远离人群的地方，除此外只有两个保镖，神情放松，连手都没有一直按在枪套上。

爆豪知道他的机会来了。

轰焦冻和八百万说着话，远方已有一杆狙击枪悄无声息的瞄准了他的眉心，那里浮起一个红点。

八百万的胸前戴着一串项链，中间有一小颗宝石，材质剔透，面对面时可以当镜子照，轰焦冻说话时总是不经意看到宝石里倒映出的自己的脸，正说着话的他，不知出于何种原因，鬼使神差的看了一眼项链。

那里倒映着一个红红的圆点，正浮现于他的眉心。

与此同时，远处山顶，爆豪扣下扳机，流线型子弹劈开空气，沿着既定直线，直奔目标而去。

500尺的距离，子弹要到达只需要0.38秒，轰焦冻尚未意识到额心红点的含义，身体已经先一步做出反应，快速往一侧偏身。

他的眼角传来灼烧的疼痛，正好是有疤那一边，陈年伤疤上浮现一道细细的擦痕，还冒着热气，是被子弹的温度所烫伤。

“砰”的一声，子弹撞击在地面上，叮叮当当的弹出去几米远。

轰焦冻捂着左脸，身旁保镖处于呆滞之中，他打开保镖腰上的枪套，掏出手枪，一气呵成的对准狙击子弹来时的方向，几乎没有瞄准，扣下扳机。

子弹完美沿着来时的方向，射了出去。

爆豪在第一发未中时，没有任何惊慌，迅速调整了瞄准点准备第二次射击，还未等他扣下扳机，在离他极近的地方，响起了玻璃破碎的声音。

爆豪眼前的世界碎成几块，一片模糊。

轰焦冻在远处，仅凭子弹射来的方向，就判断了发射地点，在没有瞄准的情况下，用手枪击中了爆豪的瞄准镜。

手枪子弹卡在瞄准镜里，离爆豪的眼球只有5毫米远。

饶是爆豪多年狙击手经验，也出了一身冷汗，别墅里的轰焦冻握着手枪，一直紧盯着这个方向，尽管他绝对看不到黑暗中，爬伏在草丛间的爆豪，但是爆豪知道，他已经凭着那一颗子弹判断了自己的方位。

没有犹豫，爆豪拆卸了狙击枪，拎着伪装成吉他箱的外壳离开现场，他必须尽快在安保力量围山之前离开。

第一次狙杀，宣告失败。

枪声引起会场一片惊叫，八百万愕然的看着轰焦冻，他举着手枪，剧烈喘息着。

尽管刚才几乎没什么运动，但在短时间内躲过子弹，反杀，绝处逢生的感觉异常惊险。

他将手枪递给保安，甩了甩满是火药味的手腕，将捂着脸的手松开了，八百万见状立刻打给自己的随行私人医生。

“我来报警吧，就说发生了杀人未遂，”八百万掏出手机，轰焦冻按住了她，“不要报警，最近是收购的关键时期，报警的话舆论将不利于轰氏。”

“但是你的脸……”八百万看着他眼角渗血的伤痕，皱了皱眉。

“没关系，创可贴贴一下就好了。这点小伤，不足以影响任何事，我倒是对来人的意图比较感兴趣，这是很明显的暗杀，我很好奇是谁派他来的。”

耀邦集团顶楼，CEO办公室。

收购在即，此前公司经历了严重的业绩下滑，裁员过半，本来深夜也人来人往的办公楼，此时很多办公室已经人去楼空，文件散落一地，深夜，活生生一座鬼楼。

一个全副武装的身影潜入办公楼，坐电梯到达顶层，顶层只有一个办公室，落地窗宽阔，可以看到整个城市的夜景。

穿着西装的男性站在窗前，脚边一地烟头，一根烟刚刚点燃，就扔在地上踩灭，他用力抓着自己的头发，气急了，一脚踹上落地窗，表现的极其焦躁。

嘎吱一声，玻璃大门打开，男人条件反射的想冲到门口，努力维持尊严，咳了两声，装作不紧不慢的转过身来。

一头金发的年轻男性拎着吉他箱进来，他已经很困了，迷彩服上沾了山间的泥土和草叶，他一进门就打了个大大的哈欠，砰的一声把箱子扔到地上。

“怎么样……轰焦冻他……”男人期待的看着爆豪。

“没死，你想什么呢，轰氏的继承人如果死了，还轮得到我来跟你汇报？新闻早就满天飞。”爆豪拉过桌子后的皮椅，窝在里面。

男人散发神采的眼睛立马黯淡了，然后是愤怒：“你怎么回事？我朋友都说你是道上最好的杀手，怎么连杀个纨绔子弟都做不到！”

爆豪从椅子上一跃而起，以肉眼几乎看不清的速度冲到男人身边，一脚踹在他脸颊旁的玻璃上。

男人立刻贴着玻璃窗瑟瑟发抖，爆豪维持着这个姿势，俯下身去，贴近他的脸，露出一个恐怖的微笑，用阴森的声音说：

“你还好意思说我？嗯？资料上只写了会场的安保信息和轰焦冻的长相，可没说他也懂枪法！妈的……身手比我杀过的大腕的保镖都好，这种人你叫他‘纨绔子弟’？信不信老子先杀了你？”

男人看着离自己很近的爆豪，头发像是洒了阳光的金子一般，血红的双瞳可怖又诱人，骂人时会露出雪白的牙齿和粉红的牙肉，突然感觉自己的头发掉的更快了。

这个杀手散发出惊人的气势，不只是愤怒和恐怖，因为他长得很好看，发怒的样子也像一朵花的盛放，即使有毒也很美丽。

爆豪骂了一大串，他也没听进去，直勾勾盯着他的脸看。

骂人的金发青年发现了他的目光，冷哼一声，放下了腿。

“他现在对狙击已经有戒心，再来一次也不会成功了，只好采取近身的方法，我会调查他下一次要参加的宴会，混进去伺机下手。”爆豪拎起地上的箱子，斜看了一眼缩在墙边的男人。

“还有事吗？”

男人小声说：“我听说轰焦冻是GAY……”

爆豪要离开的步伐顿了一下，“哈？”

“有些是金融圈内部的传闻，靠你们杀手用黑入网络的方式是查不到的，他虽然有交往三年的女友，但只是陪伴出席活动，从来没人见到过他们住一间房，或者出入各自的公寓之类的事，”男人转着眼珠，“我想……这个消息……会不会……对你有点用。”

爆豪的表情很奇怪：“为什么你们这些人，连别人是不是跟女朋友住一间屋都要在意，没被见过说明保密措施做得好，怎么就成GAY了？”

“随便你信不信了，我只是提醒你用上一切可以用的手段，毕竟这单报酬非常丰厚。”

爆豪胜己从卫生间出来，身上是一套崭新的服务生制服。

制服的原主人正昏迷着，挂在酒店顶楼的外墙上吹冷风，被发现至少也是明天早上的事了。

一打开卫生间门，酒吧里吵闹的音乐立刻涌入，整个走廊灌满了五颜六色的灯光，卫生间门口到处都有醉倒的男男女女。

这是全市最大的酒吧，建在酒店的二楼，一个卡座五千起，包间翻四倍，出入者无不是既爱玩，花钱又舍得的主。

今晚这里被包场了，用于金融圈人士减压聚会的场所，顺便谈两场生意，白天开会晚上蹦迪，扣子扣到第一颗的身穿职业装的金领，拉开JIMMY CHOO包包，里面塞满亮片低胸装。

爆豪举着装满香槟的盘子，在人群里穿梭，四面八方都是香水和酒精的气味，时不时见到男男、男女、女女挤在一起贴面舞，最贵的酒像是不要钱一样的上，时不时有醉醺醺的女客发现这个面容姣好的服务生，惊叫一声扑上来，被爆豪扶住放到了了沙发里。

揩油倒是其次，只是他的黑马甲里塞着几把刀，腰上也别着手枪和催泪弹，伤到无辜人士就不好了。

爆豪胜己想来想去，觉得对轰焦冻这种对狙击敏感的人来说，用加特林解决是最好的，六弹连发，不间断火力，饶是他身手再敏捷，也要变成满是窟窿的破布。只可惜雇主一而再再而三警告要无声无息做掉，不能被人看见。

舞池里没有目标，吧台也没有，爆豪正举着盘子四处张望，突然有人抓住了他的手腕，一把将他拉进了怀里。

多亏了他多年当杀手练就了平衡能力，盘子里的酒杯才没倒，他此刻正狼狈的四仰八叉倒在沙发里，一只手揽着他肩头，将他按在怀里。

头顶上冷淡的声音传来：“有这个功夫提延迟收购的方案，不如好好享受夜晚，律师。”

爆豪甚至没看清抱自己的人长什么样，那声音像是将谈话对象视作无物，清淡的很，传到他的耳朵里，距离太近，像是耳语一样。

是个年轻男性。

爆豪先看清了对面，这里是舞池外的一圈沙发，对面坐着几个人，正中是一名女性，手里捧着合同，正襟危坐，她周围还坐了几个穿西装的男人，已经喝的歪歪扭扭，怀里抱着人。

“耳郎律师，我建议你先管管下属吧，有什么事白天再谈，跟你们法务部一起，拿个新方案出来，现在提的完全无法接受，我己经听完了所有能听的。请你自便。”

耳郎响香捏着合同的手已经发白，身边坐着的同事还不停的和夜场的援交说着腻腻歪歪的话，她实在忍不了了，猛的踹了一脚身边黄发男人的腿。

已经喝成白痴的人大惊小怪：“你打我干什么啊！去打葡萄，他才是那个沉迷美色无法自拔的人。”

耳郎响香忍了又忍：“相比之下，在迪厅喝醉，还抱着一只等身皮卡丘蹭来蹭去，不是更奇怪吗？皮卡丘是你亲戚吗？”

“那个人长得，确实和皮卡丘很像。”爆豪有感而发。

“原来你也这么觉得吗？”

那个好听的令人一酥的声音又响起来了。

男人把他手里的盘子接了过去，放在桌上，手从肩膀上挪到了腰上，将爆豪往自己怀里搂了搂。

爆豪回头，三天前在瞄准镜里盯了几个小时的脸，出现在眼前。

近距离看的话，这个男人的容貌确实优秀到无可挑剔，左脸的伤疤不但没有减少这份帅气，反而增添了神秘感。

他半红半白的头发颜色分明，稍微挡了一点眼睛，左脸上贴着创可贴。

轰焦冻感觉自己的心剧烈的跳了一下。

刚才只是顺手拉了一个背影看着不错的服务生，毕竟这里的服务生同样兼具陪酒功能，但是没想到……外表会优秀到这个地步。

要形容的话，就是在满是荆棘的花园里随手摘了一枝花，本以为平平无奇，但却是一只盛放的白玫瑰，浅浅的颜色流动着剔透的光。

浑身上下每一个细节都耀眼，像是把阳光封在水晶里，捧在手上一样，金发夺目，血红的眼珠子像是要把人的目光都吸进去一样。

手里的腰也很纤细，呆呆的看着轰焦冻的样子像只受惊的小猫，身上有好闻的味道，勾起一丝熟悉。

爆豪表情呆住了，心思却在极速变换，一方面是“得来全不费功夫”，一方面是“这货真是弯的吗？”

“帮我挡一下应酬吧……今晚就好。”

多数人看见轰焦冻怀里抱着人，就不会不识相的再过来搭话了，还有极少数在这种场合还要执着递名片敬酒的，被他有礼貌的在喝了几杯酒后打发走。毕竟是轰氏的首席财务官，即便是深夜，必要的交际也要进行。

一来二去， 快到十二点到时候，轰焦冻已经半醉，爆豪中间想帮他挡几杯酒，被以“你如果喝醉的话自己回去很麻烦吧”而拒绝了，无论是八点还是十二点，来的是哪个公司的人，他都能以满分的精神面貌同对方寒暄，硬生生将充满酒精和色欲的迪厅，开辟出了一个商务小角落。但基于轰氏继承人的身份，来搭话的人全都醉翁之意不在酒，即使在酒吧也没法闲下来，是无可奈何的事。

夜场的人不知疲倦，舞池下去一波又上来一波，对他们来说十二点只是开始罢了。

轰焦冻站起来，趔趄了一下，迪厅里的人开始有重影，他按了按太阳穴，想去卫生间洗把脸。

爆豪跟着站了起来：“我扶你去。”

爆豪胜己不知道怎么会变成这样的。

他的手还在内袋里，冰凉凉的刀柄握在手里，却没法驱散燥热。

轰焦冻红白混喝，醉的厉害，他嘴里有酒精的气息，衣服上有古龙水的味道，醉酒后的身体变的沉甸甸，覆在爆豪身上。

他揣在怀里的手被轰焦冻按住了，抬不起来，其实他大可以一脚把他踹出去，一匕首上去，轰氏就此失去继承人，但是不知为何，爆豪的刀却拿不出来。

他身上的味道，酒后微微出汗，酒香味，过了半夜散的差不多的香水味，还有西服散发出的温暖服帖的气息，这些东西形成了一个笼子，把爆豪包裹在里面。

近距离看到之后，除去左脸那个令人心疼的伤疤外，皮肤毫无瑕疵，嘴唇在爆豪的唇角细细的吻，爆豪感觉有些痒，下意识伸出舌头舔了一下嘴角，又被轰焦冻的嘴唇叼住了舌头，更深的吻他。

爆豪握着匕首的手自暴自弃的放开了，反正他醉成这样，什么时候杀都差不多。

狭小的卫生间隔间避无可避，轰焦冻两手按在爆豪两边的墙上，将他堵在墙角，这个吻黏黏黏糊糊的，毫无章法，没有深浅顺序，只是用嘴唇无意识的摩挲着，两个人的唇瓣都很软，鼻息交换着，缠绕成一片，爆豪尝到了他嘴里残余酒液的味道，属于白葡萄酒的酸甜。

吻着吻着，轰焦冻将一只手放在爆豪后脑，让他跟贴近自己，爆豪被吻的喘不上来气，只好两手拽着他灰色西服的前襟，本来整齐的刚烫过的衬衣也弄皱了。

轰焦冻把舌头伸了进去，爆豪的唇齿间是柠檬牙膏的味道，带着从轰焦冻嘴里渡过去的酒味，爆豪犹犹豫豫的张开嘴，他的舌头立刻侵袭进去，爆豪的口腔粉粉的，湿润且软，尚未有其他人探寻过，爆豪的涎水从合不拢的嘴角流下来，滴在轰的西装上。

他的脸完全红了，像是发烧了一样，明明还没做什么，却像被夺走了所有的空气，随着轰的舌头在他嘴里每一个角落进行的骚扰，爆豪的大腿发着抖，慢慢靠墙坐了下去。

轰随着他一起滑落到地上，两个人的衣服都起了皱，黏黏糊糊抱作一团，爆豪的脑中暂时不存在“这个人是目标”这件事了，他眼中被轰银灰的西装，颜色分明的头发，以及那张接吻时十分深情的脸所占据，心脏狂跳。

轰的手放在他的脖子上，慢慢下滑，那只手所过之处，带起一种火热又酥麻的感觉，伸到了领子里，爆豪自己三两下把制服的扣子扯开。

轰在领子露出的脖颈上亲吻着，比接吻更近细腻缓慢，他柔软的嘴贴在爆豪的锁骨上，用牙轻戳着凸起的骨头，爆豪难耐的喘息出声。

爆豪用尽最后的意志，在他耳边说了一句话：“换、换个地方，别在这。”

轰抬起头，直视着爆豪，有那么一瞬间，他觉得他根本没醉，完全是清醒的，但眼睛里的清明瞬间就被朦胧取代了。

轰撑着墙站起来，从西装内袋里掏出一张黑色的卡片：“去酒店一楼找总台，把卡给他们，他们就知道了。”

爆豪花了大力气，把这个人从二楼扶到一楼，再从一楼扶上电梯，直到顶层房间。

一开门，入眼是铺着地毯，摆着酒柜的客厅，进入左转才是套房的卧室。

床大的令人咂舌，爆豪累的要死，将醉酒的人往上面一扔，轰倒下去的时候还不忘拉着他的手，将爆豪也拉到了床上。

轰看起来醉的朦胧不清，爆豪也不管他会不会看到了，将里面绑满匕首的外套一脱，扔在了地上，发出叮当一声，吻上了他。

两人嘴唇一经接触，轰就掰着他的肩膀，力气之大令人怀疑是不是真的醉酒了，他调转了上下位置，这张床极软，爆豪被他死死按在床里，亲的满嘴口水。

像一场关于性的战争，以亲吻为箭矢，以抚摸为子弹，以汗水为硝烟，最后用精液宣告攻城略地。

就算穿着西装三件套，也不妨碍轰手脚灵活的扒爆豪的衣服，自己还一丝不乱，爆豪制服的白衬衣被脱到手肘，他颤抖了一下，把脸侧过去，轰两手支着床，居高临下的看着他，领带垂下来，落在爆豪光裸的胸口上，冰凉凉的。

接着他俯下身来，用尽所有的亲吻与抚摸，去爱抚爆豪胸前，那里隆起的雪白肌肉很软，不一会就浮现了粉红的吻痕，爆豪捂着自己的嘴，还是忍不住从指缝间喘息出声。

轰的手在他腹部抚摸着，很痒，慢慢往下，爆豪的裤子已经顶起了一个小帐篷，醉酒的人常常完不成一些很简单的事，爆豪捂着嘴，另一手伸过去，帮忙把两人的裤链都拉开，轰作为奖励，亲了亲他的脸。

阴茎的顶端渗出液体来，轰的手一放上去，爆豪就忍不住“啊”的叫出声来，他不打招呼就快速撸动起来，爆豪条件反射想起身，被轰整个人压在身上制住了，他一边吻着爆豪前胸，一边撸动着他的阴茎。

在卫生间就已经勃起的阴茎撑不了太久，几分钟后，爆豪眼角挂着眼泪，射到了轰的手里，轰掰着他一条大腿，在他眼前举起右手，那上面沾满白浊，爆豪恨不得缩进枕头里。

轰将他的身体翻过来，在腹部垫了一块枕头，爆豪射精后有些恍惚，半晌后才反应过来这是个什么体位。

“第一次就用后背位好像有点……”他趴在床上，回过头，看着轰的脸，却什么都说不下去了。

这个男人平时没什么表情，跟同事也是礼貌微笑，在无人时却常常显示出一种淡漠，或者说忧郁，因为大部分时候都是游刃有余的，极少数有这种因为迫切想要得到某物，而很焦急的情况，所以当他表现出这种表情的时候，就让人根本无法拒绝他。

轰脸上带着汗，带着一种迫切，又有些难过的请求神情看着爆豪，爆豪趴下去了，说：

“……随便吧，用你想用的体位。”

爆豪刚刚射出的精液又被抹回了他自己的后穴里，轰的阴茎抵在后面的时候，他才发现这个东西勃起之后有多大，但是后悔也晚了，那根庞然巨物直接插了进来，爆豪的腰绷紧了，差点跪不住，轰在后面扶着他的屁股，缓慢进出了起来。

因为动情和扩张，进来的时候倒并不怎么疼，但是这根巨物的尺寸很夸张，爆豪的膝盖深陷在床单里，大腿上一波一波的出汗。

轰的攻势算得上很温柔的，在醉酒的时候依然能控制力道，有个轻重，爆豪因为趴姿所以看不到他的脸，但没有因此感到不安全，轰的手支在他耳侧，从背后能感觉到那灼热的目光在看着他，轰身上散发出的热度离他裸露的后背不足半米，就算看不见，也可以从呼吸、摩擦中感受到这个人的存在。

爆豪不知道自己吃错什么药了，才会想到和目标上床，他想起那部叫《GONE GIRL》的电影，女主人公在另一方射入到自己体内后就掏出刀将人杀死，连阴茎都还没拔出来。

事后也许可以效仿她……但下不下的去手，只有上天知道。

大概从在酒吧扮成服务生就是个错误，没在见到轰焦冻第一面就杀掉他也是个错误，选择陪他一起去卫生间更是个错误，进了房间……是最大的错误。

爆豪此刻跪趴在套房的大床上，同援交没什么区别，接受着身上第一次见面的精英男性器的贯穿，他背上汗水淋漓，都是被大力撞击之下身体自发分泌的，翘起的屁股紧紧连接在轰的胯下，那里被撞的红了一片，这个姿势连他自己都觉得羞耻，将枕头盖在头上，被轰夺了过去扔在一边，俯下身轻轻亲着他汗湿的头发。

这个男人像是不知疲倦，爆豪觉得自己的腰部和膝盖都酸的不行，但是身后的撞击一直是快速且强劲的，那根硬硬的物体把他柔软敏感的体内扩张到极限，趴在床上除了叫出声外什么也做不到，轰还很喜欢攻击那一点，听他从被子缝里传出的，闷闷的叫声。

喘息和呻吟交织的响起在房间里，伴随不间断的啪啪声，衣物和床单摩擦的声音听的令人脸红，轰还好好的穿着西装三件套，只有裤链拉开着，爆豪的裤子褪到膝弯，衬衫还挂在手臂上，这些衣服不断提醒他这是一场多么仓促的交合，身上的男人甚至不是清醒的。

轰一边抽插，一边在他背上落下几个吻，爆豪的蝴蝶骨一起一伏，背部精瘦又狭窄，吻到腰窝的时候，可以感觉到那里是敏感点，因为夹着轰阴茎的肉壁又紧了几分。像张不知餮足的小嘴。

时间不知道流逝了多久，爆豪的后背绽开一片一片的桃花，他刚刚又射了一次，身下的床单，以及腹部，堆满白浊，这些精液和后面分泌的粘液混合在一起，使得轰的抽插满是水声，两人连接的地方水淋淋、黏糊糊的，光听着那水声，爆豪就觉得自己的能再射一次。

他侧脸压在床单上，已经张着嘴叫了许久，涎水从嘴角流下，打湿了脸旁的床单，后穴里被撑大，抽出又贯穿的感觉依然清晰，时间久了甚至可以感觉到每一根青筋的形状，他神智有点恍惚了，只能跪趴在这里，被动接受身上这个醉醺醺的男人的所有给予。

轰突然拉着他的肩膀将他翻了过来，阴茎在体内转了一圈，爆豪大腿根部抽搐了，两人变成了正面位。

被日的半死不活的样子突然要被全盘收入眼中，爆豪咬着牙侧过脸，轰将他脸摆正，又一次吻了上去。

这个男人和刚上床的时候有些许不同了，那时是得不到的焦躁迫切，现在却有点像个吃饱了糖果的孩子，满心满眼都是满足，亲昵的亲吻着他的糖果，他那张属于成年男性的脸，却露出这样放松又深情的表情，爆豪一时看着他，忘了呼吸。

轰将手盖在他的眼睑上，爆豪眼前一片漆黑，嘴唇上依然有温软的触感，在被捂着眼睛的情况下，轰对后面的进攻加剧了，他加快的速度可以让爆豪轻易达到高潮，爆豪的小腹起伏着，轰的阴茎没入屁股，再拔出，两人呼吸都急促了起来，爆豪在被吻着的时候，从嘴唇间溢出呻吟。

轰终于射了出来，阴茎堵在深处，将精液满满的射入爆豪体内，爆豪两腿紧紧圈着他的腰，也在同时射了。

他射完后又在里面停留了一会，期间一直在软软糯糯的吻着爆豪，爆豪抱着他的脖子，任由这个人亲吻。

接着他掏出枕头底下上好膛的枪，抵住了轰的胸口：

“有遗言就快点说，我们提供传话服……”

轰直接倒在他身上了。

爆豪耳边传来安稳的鼻息，他睡熟了。

爆豪举着枪，有些懵，坚硬的枪管还指着他的要害部位，这个男人却陷入沉睡，大概是做完以后就彻底陷入醉酒状态了。

按理说这是大好时机，但如果轰醒着，爆豪可以轻松看他露出惊慌表情，求饶，再扣下扳机，现在这个人完全没有了任何反抗能力，就这么将一个熟睡的人打死，似乎有点残忍了。

爆豪先将他从身上弄下来，放平在床上，顺便帮他把裤链也拉上，轰像是走哪都自带白马王子BUFF，这样一来完全看不出来刚刚做过，只是一个全身有些汗湿，衣服和头发有些凌乱，即使醉倒也很有型的帅哥。

爆豪草草的擦了一下身体，先穿好衣服和裤子，然后握着枪，跪坐在轰身边，盯着他熟睡的样子，离天亮要不了多久了，不如还是等天亮再杀吧。

他不知道自己已经错过了最后的下手机会。

门的方向响起滴滴的声音，接着是一声轰鸣，那是专业的大门爆破器，一队全副武装的人依次进入，接着落地窗外也落下几个绑着吊绳的身影，直接破窗而入。

爆豪反应迅速，抢先踢上了卧室的门，这样外面的人进来还需要一会，破窗而入的人有四个，有两个还没站稳，就被一枪一个解决了。

剩下两个人迅速端起枪瞄准了爆豪，在看见床上凌乱的情形之后，猥琐的淫笑起来。

一颗子弹打在床头柜上，爆豪速度极快，冲到地上拿了匕首，俯下身给了两个人膝盖上一人一刀，他们疼的跪下去了，爆豪踩着一个人胸口：“谁派你们来的？”

躺在地上的人因为疼痛出了满脸汗，却还能笑出来：“杀轰家继承人可是大单……让一个人接了岂不是太便宜你了？哥几个也想分一杯羹啊，多拿点钱回去找几个女人买辆车。不过没想到爆豪胜己你为了杀他已经拼到这个地步了，哈哈……也对嘛，毕竟杀了人，拿到的钱只有一份，要是傍上他，后续还愁什么呢。不过毕竟哥几个没有你这个条件，只能刀口舔血赌一把了。”

爆豪冷笑一声：“原来是我那些不中用的同行们啊，那你等着回天堂数钱吧。”

一刀一个结果掉，卧室外的人也破门而入了，数量可观，靠他自己一个解决恐怕不太现实，更何况床上还有个累赘。

爆豪先开了两枪震住他们，再回床上背起轰焦冻，虽然两人差不多高，但醉酒男人的体重不是开玩笑的，然而多年战斗生涯，这点负重还难不倒他。

他背着轰焦冻，仍靠着拳脚撂倒几个，背后的人目标太大，子弹射过来的时候一时躲不开，为了保护他，肩头中了一弹。

他没想过，前几天还被自己枪口对准的人，今天就要背着他逃命了。

肩头伤口血流不止，但仍不到阻止逃亡的地步，爆豪夺门而出，奔向安全通道。

一个人背着另一个，还要对抗几个全副武装的杀手，是一项难以想象的艰巨任务，爆豪身上又多了几处伤，所幸没射中要害部位，他逃亡的时候没一点要把轰焦冻放下来的想法，他一直说服自己“是为了赏金，可不能让这块肥肉被别人杀了”，实际原因只有他自己知道。

轰焦冻感觉很颠簸，像是在行车途中，但身体又是温暖的。

他醉的太厉害了，感觉不到手脚在哪，只能勉强睁开一线眼睛。

入眼，是金色的头发，以及血的气味，颠簸逃亡，一个人后背的体温。

像极了十年前那个夜晚。

“我是……在做梦吗。”

他朦胧的想着，他从来没有梦到那幅景象，尽管他一直想回到那一刻，但那个人无论如何也不肯入梦。

背着自己的，不是十年前属于少年的身体，而是一个成年男人，可是除了体型外，其他一切，令他魂牵梦萦的所有，金发，气味，体温，都一模一样。

轰焦冻再次晕了过去。

醒来已经是上午了，在一处陌生的地方。

他顶着宿醉后疼痛的脑袋爬起来，发现自己只穿了内裤，被子和床也不是熟悉的，一抬头将他吓了一跳，一面墙都挂着各式枪支，到处是电脑、线路，以及内容物不明的设备箱，狭小的屋子里只有这张床是软的东西。

轰焦冻稍微动了下，就碰到一个人的肌肤，他愣了愣，低头，身边还睡着一个人，肩上缠着绷带，除此之外也只穿了内裤。

两个人挤在一张单人床上，因为爆豪很瘦，睡的倒也不难受，但是他清晨被子只盖到腰的样子，实在是太可爱了。

昨晚的记忆疯狂的流入脑中，身旁人的呻吟，圈在腰上的大腿，想起来下腹就一阵热流，接着他醉倒了，再接着……

枪声回荡在楼梯里，爆豪背着他逃出大楼，他脖颈的味道，和金发，一直在脑中萦绕不去。

轰焦冻脑子轰鸣作响。

他也来不及顾及爆豪还在睡眠中了，急切将他推醒，被强行弄醒的人很烦躁：“别理我，你衣服在洗衣机里，想吃早饭冰箱有，自己滚去拿。”

“不是……不是这种事！”寻找了十年的人可能就在眼前，轰焦冻急的说话要咬舌头了，他平复了许久，终于颤抖着声音问：“你……你……十年前有没有去过雷克雅未克？”

爆豪翻了身正对他，皱了皱眉：“怎么这种事你也知道？我入行之后早把以前档案销毁了啊，你们轰氏找信息手段太吓人了吧，之后是不是要追杀我到南极啊。”

“你在哪里做什么？”

“雇佣兵？……赏金猎人？我也忘了，那时候才十六，哪有饭吃去哪呗。”

“那……雷克雅未克，十年前12月31日，你们有没有路过一个小村子……然后你救了一个人？”

爆豪坐起来，仔仔细细的看他：“年底啊……年底一般不出任务，就近驻扎，差不多也就是村子那种地方吧，要是出了什么事，帮把手，救人也说不定，怎么你有事？”

轰焦冻握着他的手，一字一句：“那种程度，完全不算帮把手了，没有你我大概就要死在那里，但是当时你也快不行了，我虽然受伤到没有行动能力，但是记得很清楚。你还记得敌人入侵时候你背出去的一个小男孩吗？当时十四岁。比你小一点。”

爆豪似乎是想起来一点了，他又仔仔细细看了轰焦冻一遍：“大约……约莫……大概，是有这么个人吧，但是我救的小男孩不是你这种头发，脸上也没这么大一块疤。”

“疤是后来才有的，头发……那个小男孩的头发是红的对不对？”

“哎你怎么知道？”

“……当时在妈妈的老家，为了不被认出来，所以一直梳成三七分。下面的白色只露出了一点，大概被你忽视了。”

轰焦冻把自己中分的头发拨过去大半，红色盖住了白色，只有下面露出一些边缘。

爆豪看着他，沉默许久，眼神复杂变换：“……”

“认出来了吗？”

“你不会一直在找我吧？”

“……也没有一直……十年来每个星期抽空吧。”

“那说明我行踪隐藏的蛮好。”

“是这样，胜己很厉害呢。”

轰焦冻从后面抱着他，像一只考拉一样，紧紧攀着这棵树，生怕一松手，对方再度消失。

“你不是普通的服务生吧？我猜猜，耀邦集团委托你来杀我。”

“很聪明嘛轰总，对方开出天价，业内只有我敢接了。他们CEO杀你之心，迫不及待了。”

“现在收购步伐这么紧张，无怪他们要出手，但是既然被我发现……不要怪我手下不留情。”

轰一边说着狠话，一边蹭着爆豪的后颈：“十年没见，胜己有什么想说的吗？”

“你现在还是我的目标，放规矩点。”爆豪瞪他，但身体没有一点反抗的意思。

“那本目标，只好任你处置了。”

THE END

 

作者：

1.题目来自Taylor Swift《Blank Space》“Cuz darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream”，装扮成美梦的噩梦，意译为满是毒药的美酒。

2.文章开头杀保镖的手法，被上面的人压死再被排气扇吹走，来自于《Hitman：Sniper》的游戏玩法。

3.过几天有事没法写文，提前祝轰爆情人节快乐，大家过年天天开心。


End file.
